Hanabi
by Nyanmaru93
Summary: Tahun baru sendirian cuma di rumah? Sendirian pula? Pasti itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat membosankan. lalu bagaimana dengan tahun baru Rukia kali ini? R n R, Please?


Warning : OOC(maybe), Typo(s), AU(Alternative Universe)

Pairing : IchiRuki and other

Rating : K - T

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, N disini ada lagunya Yui

Yak,, saya hadir dengan fic baru, hua… gomen ne, untuk sementara Be My Sweet Heart tidak bisa di update*pundung di pojokkan*. Yak lupakan keluhan gaje saya.

-Hope You Like It—

Hanabi

Malam semakin larut, tapi semakin banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, suasana makin terlihat ramai. Ya, wajar saja mengingat hari ini tanggal 31 Desember. Dimana beberapa saat lagi akan terjadi pergantian tahun.

"Hah…"

Banyak orang yang mengabiskan waktu di luar bersama orang terkasih, tetapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya, dan sekarang dia hanya berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Sesekali terdengar dia menghela nafas. Sebenarnya banyak yang mengajaknya untuk melihat kembang api bersama, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan 'Maaf teman-teman, aku harus menghabiskan waktu ini bersama-sama keluargaku. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian.' Sebenarnya itu cuma alasan saja. Keluarganya tidak mengadakan acara apa-apa, bahkan sekarang pasutri Kuchiki Byakuya-Kuchiki Hisana sedang di luar kota, mengingat ada hal penting tentang pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka meninggalkan putri semata wayang mereka di tahun baru ini sendirian. Jadi apa alasan Rukia untuk menolak ajakan teman-temannya, sementara dia hanya berdiam diri tidak jelas 'sendiri'?

_Flashback_

"Ano... kuchiki san, malam ini kami mau melihat festival kembang api. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" ajak Inoue.

Rukia tengah berfikir.

"Iya Rukia, lebih baik Kau ikut bersama Kami. Tahun lalu Kau kan tidak ikut. Ayolah!" kali ini Tatsuki terlihat memaksa.

"Yang dikatakan Inoue dan Tatsuki benar. Kau kut saja! Yang ikut Aku, Shiro chan, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki dan Renji!" sambung Momo dengan semangatnya.

'Hah... berpasangan ternyata, kalau aku ikut, aku pasti jadi kulit kacang*?*, lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja. Tapi kalau aku tidak ikut apa yang akan ku lakukan sendiri di rumah? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sepertinya Rukia tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang ajakan temannya.

"Woy... Ichigo!" Teriakan Tatsuki membuyarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo dan memberi isyarat agar pemuda berambut yang lebih mirip jeruk itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Tatsuki?" tanya pemuda itu malas-malasan.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih, dari tadi aku mencarimu. Kau mau ikut tidak, malam ini kami mau melihat festival kembang api bersama? " ajak Tatsuki, sepertinya Tatsuki yang paling niat mengumpulkan teman-temannya.

"Paling-paling kalian bersama pasangan kaliankan? Hn… aku tidak ada waktu untuk menyaksikan kemesraan kalian, " ujarnya cuek

"Ba-baka! Bukan begitu, lagian Rukia juga akan ikut! Iyakan Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki sesaat setelah menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia. "Aku tetap tidak ikut," ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kurosaki kun itu kenapa sih?" tanya Inoue heran.

"Hm... entah lah"

"Sudahlah, jangan fikirkan dia, ne Rukia, kau ikutkan?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Maaf teman-teman, kurasa tahun baru ini aku memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa ikut!" kata Rukia dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Ha... kenapa kau juga tidak ikut? Aaa... Jangan-jangan Kau janjian dengan Ichigo ya, iya kan?" tanya Momo jahil.

Kontan wajah Rukia memerah, "Bu-bukan begitu, kebetulan Tou san dan Kaa san ada di rumah. Jadi kami merayakan tahun baru bersama-sama." kata Rukia meyakinkan. Teman-temannya terlihat tidak yakin, tapi mereka tidak memaksa Rukia untuk menerangkannya secara detail.

"Ya sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" ajak Inoue

_End of Flashback_

"Ha… apa aku menyesal ya tidak ikut mereka? Tapi bagaimanapun lebih enak berada di rumah. Dasar bodoh, kenapa waktu itu Ichigo memandangku seperti itu?"

Merenung, hanya itu lah yang sekarang dilakukannya. Dia tidak perduli kalau angin malam ini dapat membuatnya diam seharian di kasur besok hari. Toh besok sekolah juga libur, begitu fikirnya.

_Oh good bye days ima, kawaru ki ga suru, kinou made ni so long…_

Terdengar lagu Yui yang mengalun pelan dari benda yang ada di atas meja belajar Rukia. Rukia mendengar, tapi dia mengacuhkan benda itu. Tak lama benda yang ketahui _handphone _itu kembali berdering. Tapi rupanya Rukia lebih keras kepala dari _Handphone_ tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah. Jadi siapa yang mengganggu 'acaraku'," batinnya seraya mengambil _handphone_ tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang tengah 'mengganggunya'.

"He… Nomor tidak dikenal? Siapa ini?"

"_Moshi-moshi_, maaf ini siapa ya?"

"Heh _midged,_ lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponku! Sampai lumutan aku menunggunya," ujar seseorang diseberang sana dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan.

"A-apa? _Midged_? Siapa yang _midged_? Tak sopan sekali kau ini menyebut orang yang baru kau kenal dengan sebutan itu." sahut Rukia marah.

"Che… selain Baka ternyata kapasitas otakmu juga di bawah rata-rata! Kau tidak mengenal suaraku, eh?" Dapat terlihat orang ini sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Puas karena berhasil membuat Rukia marah. Ya, dia yakin sekarang wajah Rukia tengah tertekuk, merah menahan marah dan dapat dipastikan dalam hitungan detik Rukia siap meledak. 1, 2, 3…. dan

"BAKAAAAAA! Baka, baka, baka Ichigo!"

"Haha… akhirnya kau mengenaliku ya! Sudah, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Nanti tubuhmu akan semakin pendek!"

Rukia bertambah manyun, dia hanya diam.

"Hei Rukia,"

"Apa?"

"Jangan ketus seperti itu, wajahmu nanti tambah jelek," candanya.

"Jadi tujuanmu menelponku hanya untuk mengejekku ya? Baik, lebih baik ku tutup saja teleponya."

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Nee, kau sendiri kan, aku mau mengajamu ke suatu tempat!"

"Jangan sok tau, sekarang aku sedang bersama keluargaku menikmati malam ini, Jeruk!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berdiri sendiri di balkon kamarmu?"

"He? Apa maksudmu?" _Loading…_ "Heh dasar penguntit, dimana kau?" tanya Rukia. Dia memandang ke bawah, mencari-cari sosok Ichigo. Ichigo memutuskan teleponnya dan memunculkan diri. Dia memberi isyarat agar Rukia turun dan segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia lagi setelah berhasil menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kan sudah aku jelaskan, _midged_. Sudahlah ikuti saja aku," ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahului Rukia. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ichigo mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, ditutupi dengan jaket berwarna putih serta celana jeans yang senada dengan kaosnya. Sesaat Rukia terpana melihat Ichigo yang tampak keren di matanya. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau wajah Ichigo sempat memerah karena melihat penampilan Rukia yang tampak manis dengan dress berwarna putih serta cardigan yang berwarna ungu.

"Kenapa harus megikutimu, kan bisa saja aku tidak mau dan meolaknya," ujar Rukia berjalan pelan di belakang Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau sekarang mengikutiku?" tanya Ichigo tanpa berpaling ke arah Rukia.

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Ichigo yang menyadari Rukia berhenti tiba-tiba juga menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka hanya berjarak 3 meter.

"Hmm... entah lah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kakiku berjalan mengikutimu. Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana kakiku melangkah," ujarnya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

"Hei mau kemana kau, kan aku yang mengajakmu," teriak Ichigo sambil berlari karena menyadari Rukia telah berada jauh di depanya.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan, tak ada satupun yang berniat memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah bukit kecil yang berada dekat Karakura High School, dimana tempat Rukia, Ichigo dan yang lainnya menuntut ilmu. Aneh, padahal tempat ini sangat bagus, dan sangat strategis, karena dari sini terlihat jelas pemandangan kota. Tapi orang-orang lebih memilih ke pusat kota.

Mereka akhirnya duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar, menatap keindahan kota Karakura. Kota Karakura di malam hari yang dipenuhi oleh kerlipan-kerlipan lampu berbagai warna.

"Nee Ichigo, ku kira kau akan membawaku ke pusat kota Karakura," ujar Rukia

"Disana terlalu ramai, aku sangat tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti itu. Lagipula kalau kita kesana kau bisa tergencet, _midged_," kata Ichigo yang mulai menggoda Rukia.

'Duakkk'

"Aww... sakit, bisa tidak sih kau tidak memukulku ku?" tanya Ichigo yang menahan kesakitan karena telah 'dianiaya' Rukia.

"Siapa suruh kau menyebutku pendek, aku kan tidak pendek. Tinggimu saja yang berlebihan," kata Rukia membela diri.

"Hah... kenapa aku bisa menyukai wanita bertenaga super ini," gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Rukia karena dia mendengar Ichigo seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak,mungkin kau salah dengar," kilah Ichigo

Rukia menatap Ichigo heran, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemuda jeruk ini. Di tepisnya rasa penasaran itu dan kembali melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Indah ya Ichigo," ujarnya

"Ya indah," tapi wajahmu lebih indah, sambung Ichigo dalam hati.

Tunggu, sebentar lagi, 1, 2, 3

'Duarrr….'

Terlihat kembang api meledak di udara.

"Waw…," Rukia menatap kagum ke arah kembang api yang terlihat sangat jelas dari sini, matanya memantulkan cahaya dari kembang api itu, sehingga membuat 'sang violet' menjadi lebih bersinar dan lebih indah.

Sementara Rukia menatap kembang api, Ichigo tengah memandangi wajah Rukia, tanpa Rukia sadari pastinya.

"Ichi… go" Wajah Rukia memerah, dia berpaling ke arah Ichigo dengan cepat sehingga mengakibatkan jarak wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo yang terlampau dekat.

"Rukia… mungkin ini saatnya, dengarkan! Karena aku hanya akn mengatakan sekali saja!" ungkap Ichigo serius, dahinya yang berkerut seakin terlihat jelas, apalagi di atas bukit itu agak terang karena disana dipasang beberapa lampu taman. Melihat keseriusan Ichigo, Rukia mencoba menahan tawanya, karena sekarang Ichigo terlihat lebih lucu.

"Hei kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang serius!" Kata Ichigo

"Lihat saja wajahmu sendiri! Kau itu lucu tahu! Hahaha..."

Akhirnya meledaklah tawa Rukia, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena dia ingin menghargai Ichigo yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan? " tanya Rukia setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintaimu, " ujar Ichigo mengatakannya secara cepat. Tidak ada basi-basi, langsung ke intinya. Ya mungkin Ichigo bukanlah orang yang romantis. Dimana biasanya bila seorang pria ingin menyatakam perasaannya pada sang gadis pujaan hati, mereka akan mengucapkan kata-kata puitis. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo, dia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata itu. Yang penting gadisnya tau kalau dia mencintainya, percuma saja kalau terlalu banyak berkata kalau akhirnya berakhir sia-sia. Yang penting buktinya, fikirnya begitu.

Rukia terdiam, "Che kau ini sama sekali tidak romantis! Tapi itulah Kau, aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu! Ichigo yang keras kepala, pemalas, cuek, tapi dibalik itu semua sebenarnya kau itu baik, perhatian dan sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati padamu, Ichigo!" Wajah Rukia memerah setelah mengatakan itu, ya ternyata mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Walaupun mereka jarang bertegur sapa, tapi mereka tahu apa yang saling mereka rasakan. Saat saling bertatapan, ada getar aneh yang terasa. Ada rasa kecewa saat mereka harus berpisah. Ya, akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan itu.

"Jadi sekarang kita..."

"Ya!"

Rukia tersenyum manis. Ichigo memeluknya erat. Rasanya bahagia karena perasaanya tersampaikan. Rukiapun balas memeluk Ichigo erat. Lama mereka berada di posisi itu. Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah wajah Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Jarak mereka semakin lama semakinmenipis, hingga…

'Krosak'

Kontan Ichigo dan Rukia menjauhkan wajah mereka, karena mendengar suara aneh.

"Aduh Momo jangan dorong-dorong, nanti kita ketahuan!" kata seseorang di balik semak-semak, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau yang menjadi objek mereka tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Tatsuki chan suaramu terlalu keras, pelankan sedikit," kata seseorang yang lain lagi.

"Maaf Inoue, ini gara-gara Momo," ujar orang yang bernama Tatsuki.

"Ehem... sedang apa kalian disitu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang datar.

"Hehe... Ichigo, kami tadi tak sengaja lewat sini. Kami melihat kau dan Rukia, jadi kami ingin menghampiri!" ujar Tatsuki gelagapan.

"Kalian ingin ke pusat Karakurakan? Bukankah jalanya berlawanan dengan bukit ini?" Tanya Ichigo lagi dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Eto... Aaa... Silahkan lanjutkan saja yang tadi, kami mau pergi dulu! Jaa..." kata Renji seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Tatsuki. Karena menurut radar Renji keadaan sekarang dalam tingkat waspada. Di ikuti yang lain semakin mempercepat langkah mereka. Karena Ichigo semakin terlihat di belakang.

"Dasar, mereka semua bodoh!" Ucap Rukia jengkel. Kedutan perempatan nampak melekat manis di dahinya. Tentu saja, bagaimana kau tidak marah kalau kau ditinggal kekasih barumu hanya untuk mengejar teman-temannya. Di tengah bukit pula. Sendirian. Sepertinya Rukia tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk Ichigo, juga untuk teman-teman yang lain. Poor Ichigo, poor all.

End

Omake

"Inoue, bukannya Rukia tidak ikut? Buat apa kita ke rumahnya?" tanya Momo.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau Kuchiki san sedang bersandiwara? Pasti itu hanya akal-akalannya saja supaya dia tidak ikut. Kan kurosaki kun juga tidak ikut!" Jelas Inoue.

"Heh... Ishida, sepertinya pacarmu ini terlalu mengada-ngada!" kata Renji santai.

"Apa maksudmu nanas merah?"

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita buktikan saja kata-kata Inoue." kata Tatsuki menengahi.

Merekapun berjalan menuju arah rumah Rukia, tak disangaka di perempatan jalan mereka melihat Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan bersama-sama.

" _Kenapa harus mengikutimu, kan bisa saja aku tidak mau dan meolaknya," ujar Rukia berjalan pelan di belakang Ichigo._

"_Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau sekarang mengikutiku?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa berpaling ke arah Rukia._

"Hei lihat, itu Kuchiki san dan Kurosaki kun! Bagaimana kalu kita ikuti?" usul Inoue

"Memalukan, aku tidak ingin jadi penguntit! " Tolak Toushiro.

"Aku juga tidak mau," Ishida setuju.

"Kau maukan Renji?" tanya Tatsuki dengan nada yang manis namun terkesan mematikan.

"Eh... iya, tentu saja," jawab Renji berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya dengan 'sedikit' paksaan Toushiro dan Ishida menyetujui untuk mengikuti Ichigo dan Rukia.

Finish

Gaje? Pasti! Abal? Apalagi! Huhuhu... fic aneh tapi nekat mempublish.

Yak kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

R n R, Please?

ARIGATOU^^


End file.
